


Rose Petals

by vindiya



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> I wrote this about a year back and posted it to DeviantArt and received a some nice comments on it. It was written for a quick challenge between me and a couple friends who write to sort of keep the juices flowing over that summer. This was the end result of my part. The theme had been "Butterfly kisses" and was required to be between 100 - 500 words without going over or being under. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I wrote this about a year back and posted it to DeviantArt and received a some nice comments on it. It was written for a quick challenge between me and a couple friends who write to sort of keep the juices flowing over that summer. This was the end result of my part. The theme had been "Butterfly kisses" and was required to be between 100 - 500 words without going over or being under. Enjoy.

Sora sat quietly in the garden of his home. A red rose spinning in a repetitive pattern between his fingers. He was waiting, impatiently as it may be to see Riku return. He had left Destiny Islands a few months ago and promised he would return. A promise he had made in the afterglow they had shared after coming clean. They both had loved each other greatly. Enough so that if felt like Sora's heart was dying slowly with each passing day Riku wasn't near.

His hand strayed to the petals of the rose, soft, smooth and tickled his skin like the butterfly kisses Riku had trailed down his neck that day all those months ago. He missed that feeling, the contact between skin and lips. The gentle caress of the slightest touch.

A thud pulled Sora out of his reverie and back to reality. He blinked several times as if afraid he was seeing an illusion.

"Riku?" He questioned unsure.

The silver-haired boy nodded and Sora got up the flower forgotten as if drifted to the ground Sora running to his lover on the other side of the yard waiting. Sora lunged once he was closer and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck leaving quick feather light kisses on his lips as he spoke of how much he'd missed him.

Riku just smirked carefully detaching himself before leaning down and leaving a butterfly kiss just below where jaw met ear and started downward showing Sora just how much he'd missed his little keyblade master as well.


End file.
